


You're a what now ?

by unicornseverywhere



Series: Ereri drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I don't write sad endings, Idk there are a lot of drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornseverywhere/pseuds/unicornseverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi have a fight. Levi shares a secret. How will Eren react ?</p><p>I suck at summaries. Please just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a what now ?

They've had fights before. Of course they had. It's usually just small bickering over who left the TV open or who should have fed the cat, but those are finished and forgotten as soon as they start. Today, though, was different. Today was a big day and Levi ruined it. It's not like it's he's fault . He can't chose what he's afraid of, or when he almost has a panic attack because of that specific thing. He usually tries to keep it under control, but today he just couldn't.

They were on the bus, and this was the first sign that this was all going down. They were headed to Mikasa's for dinner, because Eren hadn't seen his adopted sister since his birthday a few weeks ago.

Levi and Mikasa are getting along now, but only for Eren's sake. They both love him and want to make him happy, so tolerating each other is the least they can do.

It's all nice and normal at dinner until Armin comes home with their new Doberman dog. The boys had no idea that Mikasa and Armin had gotten a dog, so it was quite the surprise. What was a little more surprising, though, was the tantrum Levi threw. He was scared shitless by the huge dog so he started screaming and breaking everything, only making the dog scared as well, and it started barking. The whole house was like a mad circus.

They left shortly after, and Eren promised to come back as soon as possible and make up for all the broke glasses and dishes and the mess in general.

The ride home was spent in tense silence and they both knew a talk was due for when they'd get home. As soon as the door was closed all hell broke loose.

'What the fuck was that all about ?! Did you really have to do all that ?'

'Well I'm sorry I'm scared of a fucking dog that could bite my head of!'

'You never react like this Levi. Ever. Is there something else you want to tell me ?'

Levi turns his head down and looks at the ground like it's the reason for all of his problems. Maybe it is. Who knows. What Levi does know, is that it's about time he tells Eren the truth. They've been dating for 3 months now, and he thinks that if Eren will freak out and leave him because of this, then he wasn't so good for him in the first place. He has to say it now, because the last few days, this has been all Levi could think about. It's been eating him alive. He doesn't just go around telling his secret to every idiot he meets of course. But he's sure he can trust Eren. Even if he doesn't stay.

The sentence comes out mumbled and not in the least understandable, so Eren's little "huh ?" is to be expected.

"I'm a wizard." He says is a little louder this time, but still no confidence can be heard in his tone. He doesn't even know what he's scared of. Maybe Eren will leave like everyone else. So what. Not like he needs to see those gorgeous eyes every day to survive. Not like he feels sick whenever he thinks of Eren not being a constant in his life. Not like Eren is the best thing that's happened to him since... Since a long time ago. Not like any of that is true.

Eren doesn't say anything for a while. He just looks at Levi, a perplexed expression on his face. He was about to ask if Levi thinks this is some joke, when he sees the raven's eyes watering and he hears his breathing become more erratic. His shoulders start shaking and Eren realizes that Levi is about to cry. Every thought about the argument leaves him and he rushes forward, catching the smaller man in a crushing hug. He needs to comfort Levi.

The latter loosely wraps his arms around his lover, as if he holds too tight, the dream might shatter. His breathing slows down but his tears still stream down his face when he feels a gentle hand reach for his chin. He locks eyes with Eren and all he can see in the beautiful blue-green orbs is understanding, care and something else he can't quite place.

"It's okay Levi. Everything is okay. Thank you for telling me." Eren's voice is soft and delicate as he whispers the next words for the first but definitely not the last time

"I love you, Levi."

His breath hitches. A warm feeling explodes in his chest and he's sure this is the happiest he's ever been.

"I love you, too, Eren."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo. This is the 1st part of a series of ereri drabbles that I wrote/am writing. I have a few ready and I'll post once a week. Until I run out. After that I'll post when I have the time. Thanks for reading, and kudos and comments are always appreciated !


End file.
